


Bound

by thornsilver



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Sanzo nor Goku can ever stay out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

[](http://quixotic-sense.livejournal.com/profile)[**quixotic_sense**](http://quixotic-sense.livejournal.com/) gave me: Saiyuki, Sanzo and Goku, handcuffs. Somehow I suspect she was expecting something different. I am sorry, [](http://quixotic-sense.livejournal.com/profile)[**quixotic_sense**](http://quixotic-sense.livejournal.com/). *Hangs head.*

BOUND.

*Twap!*

Goku absorbed the hit from the fan without showing much in the way of reaction. "But, Sanzo!" Sanzo glared.

"Well, you sure did it this time, monkey, hey!" Gojyo was having too much fun with with this, in Sanzo's opinion. Not being a fool, he was also currently outside of the fan twapping range, and if Sanzo threw the fan as he dearly wanted to do, he'd only be left with the gun. Using the gun on Gojyo, however tempting, would probably slow the trip down. Sanzo felt justified in hating the Gods at the moment.

Hokkai scratched the back of his head, his "can't we all get along" smile firmly in place. "I am not sure how the spell works, unfortunately. Really, Goku, you ought to learn not to pick up things with that much of a magical aura around them." He watched as Sanzo used the fan again. It was good that Goku was actually a demon. If the boy was human, his brains would have scrambled by now.

Gojyo stopped laughing for a moment. "Well, you have to agree, magical handcuffs is something of a new thing." Then he looked at the tableau in front of him and lost his composure again.

"I didn't know they were going to do it! And they were pretty!" For a centuries-old demon, Goku had quite a piercing whine. Sanzo hit him with the fan on principle and reminded himself that he *chose* to take responsibility for the monkey. A responsibility that apparently occasionally included being chained to him by magical handcuffs. His fan-hand itched.

Hokkai stood up from his examination. "Perhaps we should return to the village. I am sure someone would be able to offer a suggestion as to how to deal with this." If not, he may have to point out alternatives to them not offering suggestions. It was not his fault if people decided to be unreasonable, and the whole situation was making him uneasy. Especially since that little vein on Sanzo's temple have already started to throb, a prelude to him pulling out his banishing gun and taking out his unreasonableness on bystanders.

He was curious about one thing, however. Why did the cuffs decide to bind Sanzo and Goku? He was almost sure he recognized some of the worn symbols on the chains. That one, wasn't it a rune for "soul"? He looked closer. Yes, it was "soul". And the one near it was "heart". And that almost completely worn out one, that could have been "bind". Not being suicidal any more, Hokkai decided to keep his observations to himself. He'll just have to ask Gojyo for help in preventing the villagers spilling some unnecessary revelations, and maybe they can get out of this without Sanzo killing anyone. The things he had to do for his friends...

 

 


End file.
